In general, a cyclone vacuum cleaner separates contaminants from dirt-laden air using centrifugal force. Recently, so-called multi-cyclone dust-collecting devices have been developed wherein two or more cyclones are arranged in series or parallel to improve dust separating/collecting efficiency.
An obvious problem with multi cyclone dust-collecting devices is that they have multiple cyclones. Many parts are required in a multi-cyclone vacuum cleaner compared to a single cyclone dust-collecting apparatus, in addition to the additional piping required to connect each cyclone and to provide a discharge path each cyclone, increasing the cost to manufacture a multi-cyclone vacuum cleaner.